Short Pokémon Romance Stories
by ThePokeSpy
Summary: Hello there, welcome to my first collection of fanfictions which is basically a bunch of Pokémon lemon stories :3 I wrote and put together.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Chapter 1 - Introduction

Hello there, welcome to my first collection of fanfictions which is basically a bunch of Pokémon lemon stories :3. I take requests as long as they follow these rules:

· They must be PMs, not reviews.

· They must be either PokémonXPokémon or PokémonXHuman (Can be three-way or more) just not HumanXHuman.

· There must be brief overview of the scenario e.g. there is a Snivy(F) and a Charmander(M) who are both owned by a trainer. The Snivy is on heat and she needs a male, so late at night she asks the Charmander to do a very interesting task for her.

· I will give a shout out to the requests I accept so if you want to be anonymous please include that in the PM.

Please be constructive in the reviews since this is my first fanfiction and don't forget to favourite!


	2. Chapter 2 - SnivyXCharmander

Okay, here goes. I am about to write my first chapter (not including the introduction) of my first fanfiction! This one will be between a male Charmander and a female Snivy, and if you were wondering this one is based on the example scenario in the introduction. Please enjoy.

I do not own Pokémon.

If you are under 18 you should not be reading this.

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer day and trainer named Jason was walking down a dirt road on his way to Castelia City where after a long day of battling he could finally rest. With him were his two favourite Pokémon, a Charmander who was currently riding on Jason shoulder and a shiny Snivy. The Charmander had a warm orange body and a large blue eyes, his tail had a strong flame on the end as proud as ever. The Snivy usually had a confident posture which was proud to show off her unique turquois body and smart red eyes.<p>

However this Snivy had a secret, she was on her heat. Her sex was begging for a male, forcing her to have to keep legs together to prevent any juices from leaking out. She wondered what her master would think if she offered herself to him, he probably wouldn't be very impressed, well he is very cute, but he does already have a girlfriend.

"No!" Her head shot back at her, love between a Human and Pokémon is wrong. She sighed knowing that her master would never love her, well not in the 'romantic' way. She thought about what she was going to do, she probably couldn't survive another day of this heat.

She looked at the Charmander, she liked him, but just as a friend to her. She knew that offering herself to him could destroy their relationship if he refused. But she needed him so badly, she had to tell him the truth! She was about to call his name in their special language when suddenly.

"SNIVY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Jason panicked as he saw his favourite grass Pokémon collapse to the floor. She didn't respond causing Jason to put both Snivy and Charmander back in to their Pokéball and run to the nearest Pokémon centre.

After several hours Snivy awoke in a Pokémon sized bed of her own. The room looked very vintage with wallpaper covered in pictures of roses and nice looking wood furniture. It was like she had awoke in heaven, but what happened to her? She jumped down from her bed and pulled open the red curtains of her window, she saw one of the most beautiful sights ever. It was Castelia City at night, there were skyscrapers with their yellow lights and boats resting at the ports.

'It must have cost Jason a lot to rent this place out' Snivy thought joyfully. Then she heard snoring behind her, and her heat pains started to form again. On the bed beside her she saw her best friend Charmander in a deep sleep, Jason was nowhere to be seen meaning this was the perfect time for Snivy to finally satisfy her sex.

She climbed onto Charmander's bed and shouted "WAKE UP!" into his ear. "WAHHHHHHHH" Charmander screamed as his peaceful sleep was rudely interrupted, "WHATS GOING ON!?" Snivy slapped him on the cheek in an attempt to make him calm down.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Charmander cried as he rubbed his cheek.

'Okay here goes'

"Charmander you've been my best friend for countless years, and I think you are the only one who can help me with my problem." Snivy began to blush.

"Are you hurt in anyway?" Charmander asked "Your fall looked pretty painful"

"I'm fine…" Snivy paused, "I'm on my heat…"

She looked at the expression on Charmander's face, his mouth was wide open in disbelief, he clearly knew where this conversation was going.

"As you've probably seen, I have been acting awkwardly recently, this is because I need a male really badly. Charmander… Will you be my mate?" Her blush became even redder.

"Snivy… I… I… Love you!" Charmander burst out "I always have ever since I first met you!"

Snivy smiled lightly "Really?"

"Really" Charmander grinned "Now I hear you need a fuck."

Snivy laid down on the bed opening her legs up for her new partner. Charmander brought his head up to her lips and started kissing passionately, Snivy started to lick his lips asking for permission to enter the Charmander's mouth, almost immediately he opened up allowing both partners to explore each other's mouths. Charmander bought his hand down to the Snivy's clit and started to rub it gently. The kiss was quickly broken as the Snivy was forced to moan.

"Please Charmander, go deeper" Snivy moaned as Charmander inserted a finger into her pussy, pushing it in and out slowly. He started to nip at her neck enjoying her moans of pleasure. Snivy's pussy was leaking juices as Charmander entered a second finger into her. Charmander started to kiss Snivy's chest, each kiss went lower until he was between her legs. He took his fingers out and started to lick his way into her, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and put his entire mouth on her pussy. Her juices tasted quite minty and fresh to Charmander.

"Please… DON'T STOP!" Snivy screamed as a large flow of juices came out of her vagina and all of it went straight into Charmander's mouth. It took him a while but he managed to swallow it all as he brought his mouth back up to the Snivy's lips and gave her a small kiss. Snivy tasted her own juices and actually found them delicious.

"Are you ready my little slut?" The Charmander said with a nip to his voice.

"Please fuck me" The Snivy closed her eyes as she lay on her back waiting for Charmander to enter her.

Charmander's penis was fully erect as he touched it against her opening, he inserted his cock into her slowly since he knew she was a virgin. Snivy felt a great pain as the Charmander burst through her hymen, but it quickly became pleasure as Charmander began to push in and out.

"Wow girl your pussy is **tight**" Charmander roared maintaining his slow pace "It feels great on my cock!"

"Go faster" Snivy moaned.

"What's the magic word?" Charmander teased.

"Please"

"I'm sorry can you speak up?"

"PLEASE"

"I still can't hear you"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE CHARMANDER YOU FUCKING TEASE, FUCK ME HARDER, **PLEEAASSE**"

"Alright then"

Charmander trusteed in and out of the Snivy for what felt like a lifetime before he had to cum.

"I'M CUMMING" Charmander cried as all his fluids went deep into the Snivy's vagina. The Snivy felt a warmness inside of her like nothing she had ever felt before.

"That was amazing" Snivy sighed as she passed out from the pleasure.

"I second that" Charmander giggled as he hugged his new mate and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Few well that was my first fanfiction ever, I hope you enjoyed so please favourite, leave a review and follow this story for more Pokémon lemon goodness. If you want to send me your own suggestions don't hesitate to PM me, just make sure your read the rules on Chapter 1.<p>

ThePokéSpy out!


	3. Chapter 3 – MayXBlaziken

Hi ThePokéSpy here and this is the second story in my saga, which was requested to me from TakashiDaughterOfLupa. It is a lemon between a male Blaziken and May (human female), hope you enjoy!

I do not own Pokémon.

If you are under 18 you should not be reading this.

* * *

><p>Deep inside Petalburg Woods there lived a Blaziken. You might be wondering what a fire type like Blaziken was doing in the middle of the woods. Well he had no idea, he had been living there since he was a Torchic and due to his battle advantage to all the grass types around him, he managed to survive.<p>

However his dominant nature also made him very lonely. Whenever he tried to socialise with his fellow Pokémon, they would run for their lives. It was a shame as well because he was a very well build Blaziken strong legs that could keep him running for hours, and a unique handsome face for his species that would make any female Blaziken lustrous.

Every day for as long as he could remember he wanted to leave this forest. He wanted to go to a hot place, meet another fire type and make beautiful little Torchics. But due to his lack of experience of the world he never told himself to just go. That was all going to change today, today was the day he would leave Petalburg Woods and find a new life!

He had a grabbed his bag that he had since he was a Torchic, it was full of berries for his journey. Blaziken thought to himself for a moment knowing that he had forgotten something. "SHIT!" He blasted out as he remembered what he had forgotten.

He rapidly looked on the grassy floor for his prised possession. It was nowhere to be seen. He looked under a bush that was beside him and started laughing when he saw it laying there unharmed. It was a strange sphere he had had for his entire life, on one side it was red and the other it was white. There was a button in the middle, but every time he pressed nothing happened. It was pretty much his only friend in the lonely woods, but that was about to change, Blaziken placed the mysterious ball in his bag and set off to his new life!

*4 hours later*

Blaziken had never felt so hopeless before. He had no idea where he was, all he saw was trees and grass. Is this all there is to the world? Is there nothing else? Blaziken sat down and was about to cry. When all of a sudden he smelt a sweet scent. It was like nothing he had every smelt before. He couldn't help but stand up and follow its trail. The closer he got to the smell the stronger it got, he was surprised to feel a tingling feeling on his sheath as his cock started to become erect. This just made him run faster to the source.

When he was really close he started to hear moaning, he didn't know how but the sound somehow made his cock even more erect, it was 11 inches tall and could be seen from a mile away. When he finally reached the source he hid behind a bush and gasped at what he saw.

It was a Pokémon unlike anyone he had seen before. It was about the same height as him with beautiful short brown hair and large breasts for her age. She wore a red bandana on her head that had a picture of… his ball! He knew he needed to talk to her, but that wasn't what was occupying his mind at the moment.

Though the bush he saw he legs wide open giving him a clear shot of her pussy. She finger inside which was the cause of her moans of pleasure. The sight was so attractive that the Blaziken couldn't help it, he started to rub his dick. 'She's so hot' Blaziken thought, 'I need to fuck her'. The pleasure of his masturbation caused Blaziken to roar out his moan.

The female screamed and quickly shut her legs due to the sound of his moans.

"ASH IS THAT YOU? YOU PERVERT!" She told him that she wanted to go for a walk in the woods alone, she didn't even bring her Pokémon with her.

Of course Blaziken didn't know this and just stared at her. To his relief she hadn't seen him, just heard him. At first he wanted to run, but she would see him and maybe attack him.

'What am I going to do' he thought. Before he could think of anything else his eyes met her gaze.

"Oh hello there" The female spoke in a soft voice to Blaziken's surprise, "Where you the one watching me" She giggled a bit. Blaziken was quite confused, on her sudden change of emotions but he took it as a welcoming. Blaziken stood up revealing his erection to the female. She started blushing.

"You're not from around here are you?" She said "My name is May, I'm a Pokémon trainer"

"Hello…" Blaziken said not knowing if she could understand him or not. 'A Pokémon trainer where have I heard that before' Blaziken was thinking, but he didn't care that much he just wanted May.

"You must be a Blaziken" She smiled, "Do you have a trainer?"

Blaziken shook his head not knowing what she was talking about.

"Great that means I can 'experiment' with you" May laughed as she got on her knees and went towards the Blaziken, her eyes never left his. She put both of her hands on his cock and started to thrust lightly. Blaziken closed his eyes and put his head back in pleasure, 'This girl sure knew how to make a Blaziken happy' he said to himself.

May put her mouth on his tip and tasted him pre-cum, she loved it, it was way better than Ash's! She started to suck trying to get more cum out of his cock.

"You like that my dominate partner?" May asked is a soft, sexy voice.

Blaziken nodded in approval loving the feeling of her warm mouth on his dick. He had jerked off several times before in his life but it had never felt this great, her constant dirty talk definitely helped.

Before long all this pleasure made Blaziken need to orgasm. His moans got louder and louder warning May about his arrival.

"You cumming?" She seduced as she began to swallow his cock causing Blaziken's first load of semen to go straight down her throat. May sucked for a bit longer trying to get the rest of his cum out so she could taste it like the little whore she was.

Blaziken then realised that May was still fully dressed, he began to pull her shirt off while she stood up and pushed her short dress down. All she was wearing was white panties and bra and her bandana.

"Like what you see?" She blushed.

Blaziken was just standing there, he felt so lucky he just wanted all of her.

"Maybe if I take a bit off…" May started to undo her bra.

But Blaziken didn't have time to wait so he pulled her bra over her head causing May's breasts to start jiggling. She giggled at the surprise.

"You're really getting into this!" She said.

Blaziken bent down and started to suck on May's left breast while rubbing the right. May moaned at the sudden pleasure on both of her tits, she needed Blaziken inside of her. May started to pull her panties down revealing her hairless pussy and large ass.

"Please fuck me" May sighed as Blaziken pushed her now fully naked body onto the floor. May turned around and got on her knees revealing her wet pussy to Blaziken.

"I'm ready" May seduced

Blaziken brought his tongue to May's clit and took one long lick. He then got on his knees and inserted is dick into her hole. Blaziken shoved into May hard causing her to moan in surprise.

"Oh yes right in my g-spot"

Blaziken thrusted harder at the thought of his bitch having the time of her life. He grabbed onto May's breasts again with his hands to give her maximum pleasure. It was too much pleasure for her she had to cum.

"I CUMMING" May screamed as her walls tightened, her tightness also made Blaziken orgasm inside of her at the same time. Both of their juices mixed and poured out of May's sex as soon as Blaziken pulled out. They both collapsed onto eachother panting heavily.

'Wow that was amazing!' Blaziken thought 'Maybe I should go with her since I can't find my way around, how could she deny me after our awesome experience?'

Blaziken stood up and walked to the bush he was originally hiding in while spying on May. There he found his mysterious ball, he knew if he were to go with her he would have to trust her fully, even enough to give her his prised possession.

"Oh is that a Pokéball?" May asked shocked "Is that yours?"

Blaziken nodded.

"Do you already have a trainer?" May sighed in a sad tone wondering if this was the last she would see on her new lover.

Blaziken shook his head smiling.

"You want me to…"

Blaziken nodded as May stood up and took the ball off him. She pressed the button and the Blaziken went in not struggling to leave like any other wild Pokémon would.

The ball clicked meaning that both may and Blaziken were now partners forever.

* * *

><p>Few this one took way longer than I planned. Sorry about the wait I've been quite ill for the last few days and I just wasn't in the 'mood' to do much work on the story. With that said, I plan on releasing one story about once every 3 days however I am horrible at keeping promises I will probably break this rule several times. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story so please favourite, leave a review and follow this story for more Pokémon lemon goodness. If you want to send me your own suggestions don't hesitate to PM me, just make sure your read the rules on Chapter 1.<p>

ThePokéSpy out!


End file.
